1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus comprising means for indicating communication information of an apparatus on the distant side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional apparatuses of this kind equipped with an indicator is used merely to display the fixed content, as an indication during that communication as being performed, regardless of the identity or nature of the apparatus at the distant side of communication. For example, it merely indicates "G3" as the communication mode, and the like.
Therefore, insufficient information is provided by the indicator, in particular, the inquiry information and the like between the rear side and the distant side of communication by NSF (Non-Standard Facilities), etc. in accordance with a recommendation T.30 by CCITT (International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee) has been omitted, and such inquiry information was not provided to the user of the apparatus.